A Bad Start
by Emoddess
Summary: She thought he looked like a weirdo from out of town. He thought she's the most annoying person he had ever meet. What else could possibly come out of this? Contains swearing. [Gaara x Ino] (One-shot)


**A/N : This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so if there's any mistakes that needs to be corrected, do tell me politely. I have to admit, I don't exactly watch Naruto but I do like some of the characters. Contains some swearing. Also, this story is set in the modern day. I've also concluded a translation dictionary sort of thing for some of the swearings and other words that I know and I checked the search engines for it just to be sure. It's at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer : Obviously, I do not own Naruto nor its characters. Other than that, I wrote this solely based on my imagination.**

**I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to _commix-dreamer_ (I'm sorry if it sucked.)**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this :)**

* * *

><p>There he is again.<p>

Sitting with his back against the big shady tree and staring into the distance. _As usual, he's being a lazy arse_, Ino thought.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, she yelled, "Oi, Gaara! How long do you plan to sit there, huh?"

Gaara, with his _tanuki_-like black eye rings around his eyes that he has since birth, turn his gaze to the blue eyed girl with long, pale blonde hair. She looked very much annoyed as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

With a glare of his own, he grunt to himself as he got up and started to walk towards her.

Ino took his appearance in; sporting black jeans, a brown hoodie with a dark stain on it as he came closer (she doubted that thing has ever seen a washing machine) with a pair of black sandals, she thought he looked utterly dreadful. His hair is a spiky auburn and his eyes, they have this weird black eye rings – like a raccoon. She thought he's the definition of a weirdo. _Maybe that's 'cause I haven't been out of this town much. There might be a lot of weirdos like him out there for all I know, _she shrugged to herself.

Ino thought back to three months ago when he was brought to Kakashi's mansion. It was the last day of school before summer break when she came home then walked into her living room and saw him with a weird looking boy who seemed disgruntled. Kakashi, her older cousin by nine years with long spiky silvery hair didn't exactly tell her a specific reason on why they had a guest over, just that he was a family friend and that he'll be staying with them from then onwards. Knowing not to question him, she obliged. She didn't see the boy whom she learned his name as Gaara for the next few days until she stumbled upon him as he came out of a room; two rooms to her left. She found out later that the room she saw him coming out from was his room and Ino mentally swore at Kakashi for not telling her about it. Days went by and she found that she was a little bit intrigued by him. By his quiet and casualness yet there's a sense of mysterious too. He didn't talk to her and neither did she as they both minded their business but because curiosity is part of her nature, she tried to make a small talk with him. It was to no avail as he barely look at her direction before muttering that two words that till this day echoes in her mind, '_Piss off_'.

Standing at least a foot taller in front of her, Gaara glowered. "Don't you ever mind your own business?"

She made a '_tsk_' sound before quirking an eyebrow up at him. "Believe me, I do. Dinner's almost ready and Kakashi asked me to get you." With that being said, she stormed off from him without checking if he was following her towards a big traditional mansion.

Gaara watched with narrowed eyes as she slides the bamboo door open and stormed in. "What an annoying _onna._" he mutter as he followed suit.

Ino made a praying gesture before she move to take the dish in front of her with her chopsticks but was stopped by Kakashi – with his chopsticks.

She was about to frown at him when he motioned to her right. She turned to the direction and saw Gaara ascending from the stairs looking…well, looking like Gaara. Quiet and sullen. Ino mentally rolled her eyes at him.

With a polite smile, Kakashi gestured him to take a seat beside her and across him. He shot a look at her (one which she disregard completely) and begin praying before they dig into their food.

It was the first time in two months since Kakashi had dinner with them and that's what puzzled Ino. She knew that he is mostly away from home because of his work and she had grown accustomed to dining alone, that is until Gaara came along.

Gaara. _With his stupid face and stupid mood,_ she thought. It made her feel awkward as she dine with him whenever Kakashi wasn't around because he wouldn't speak a word to her nor to the helps around the mansion and kept to himself. It also didn't help that she's not used to another male presence in the mansion other than Kakashi but damn it, she's trying.

Glancing from her cousin to Gaara, she observed them quietly as they both continue eating their food. And she narrowed her eyes because Kakashi started to hum softly while chewing on his rice as Gaara chews his food slowly. So painfully slow. What is with them? Most importantly, what is with her? Why is she picking up on these things?

"Alright, that's enough! Spill it." She yelled at them.

The yell caught both Kakashi and Gaara's attention as they ceased what they were doing.

Kakashi quirk an eyebrow up at her. "Geez, what's the matter with you? Are you not feeling well today?" He proceeds to palm her forehead and would have had she not stopped him – with her chopsticks.

"Cut it out, Kakashi. Did something happened today? You were humming and rarely do so and the last time you did that, I had to attend a stupid grown up function with you. So what is it now?" she points it at him with a quirked eyebrow of her own.

Kakashi looked taken aback by that outburst before a smile slowly spreads on his face. "Okay." He took a sip of water before glancing from Gaara to Ino, twice, that it's almost driving her mad but she manage to keep her patience in check. Finally, Kakashi nods and look at them both with a grin on his face.

"Gaara will be attending school with you right after summer break."

* * *

><p>"What was that old man thinking?" Ino grumbled silently and kicked a pebble that was in her way begrudgingly as she made her way to school. A week ago, Kakashi has broken the news to them that this '<em>blank looking<em> _walking creature_' as she dubbed Gaara will be enrolled in her school. Why was she mad? Because he ignores her and refused to acknowledge her most of the times when she made an effort to talk to him. And if people at school finds out that they live under the same roof, rumours would erupt – one which she avoids. Because one does not simply associate Ino Yamanaka with boys. As she thought about that, it made her feel and seem plain stupid. _Ah, who the hell cares anyway?_, she fumed. _It's not like I fancy him or something_, she added silently. As she was lost in her inner turmoil, trailing behind her silently was Gaara. He was pretty sure she's hating the idea of him coming to school with her by the way she mumbled things – one which he was certain she said his name – and proceeded to make a sound that sounded like a growl.

Gaara observed Ino quietly. Her long pale blonde hair cascading to her elbow length, her white t-shirt tucked underneath her green sweater vest and black skirt that is at knee length, he then glanced briefly at his attire; green blazer, white t-shirt inside and black trousers. He honestly didn't mind going to school nor staying with them. In fact, he had grown accustomed to living in the mansion and getting familiar with the surroundings. Sure he was cold to everyone at first, but they don't know him and he doesn't plan on changing that, or so he thought. He was an orphan and had lived from home to home - people who seemed caring and kind when they took him in ended up turning their backs from him when he doesn't progress and live by their expectations. It doesn't help that he was bullied and often got into fights to defend himself at his previous schools. He thought this was a vicious cycle, taking a kid in one day and throwing him out the next. _Just like some trash_, he thought. So he stopped caring and developed an exterior to shield himself from everyone.

Until he came to the mansion.

When he first arrived and met Kakashi, he thought the guy would be another pretentious person he had the misfortune to meet. He didn't bother settling in since he thought it's only a matter of time until he'll be thrown out onto the streets and it'll usually take at least a month for that to happen. But he was proven wrong by Kakashi and in a way, the man himself has taught him some things that made him changed his thinking on perceiving things. He look up to him as an older brother now. And then there's the presence of Ino, that annoying girl. The thought of her made his eyebrow twitch. Ever since he came here, all she has been doing is whining and grunting and complaining about him to her cousin, who in return just smiled and patted her head before leaving for work. And she'd leave instantly with a scowl on her face whenever he stumbled upon her.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" he mutters out loud.

They were already at the school entrance when she heard him. Surprised, she turn around and her hair whipped his face. He got slapped by her hair.

He blinked twice and as the reality hit him, he frowned. "_What the hell?_"

She sneer. "What the hell yourself! Were you talking shit about me in your mind?"

He ignored her and put on a blank look and said, "You slapped my face."

"No, I didn't. My_ hair_ accidentally hit your face."

"Same thing."

She crossed her arms. "No, it's not. And it was not on purpose so get over it. I don't see you bleed anyway!"

Gaara stood there for a minute as they both engage in a glaring contest. Finally, he gave in, "Whatever." and walked into the school leaving her irritated at the entrance.

With a frown, she shook her head. _That's the first time I've ever heard him say the most first and frankly, if it means that he'll speak more, I'll quarrel with him till the - what the hell is wrong with me?_ Ino mentally hit herself._ Doesn't mind the quarrel with him? I must be losing it_, she thought and as the realization of her words sunk in, Ino felt so ridiculous she burst into laughter.

"Um, Ino-chan,_ daijoubu desu ka_?" A meek and soft voice asked. Breaking out of her stupor, she turn around and met Hinata Hyūga, her classmate and friend, a black haired with shoulder length and white lavender coloured eyes. Wearing the exact uniform as Ino, Hinata look at her with concern. "Are you alright? You looked a bit flushed and you were laughing at the school entrance."

Ino took a second to take that in before her face became flushed with embarrassment. She chuckles nervously and lamely said, "Right, aha. Sorry, I just…thought of something funny."

Hinata nods and were about to say something her when the school bell rings signalling the start of the first period. Hoping not to be late, Ino grab Hinata's hand and pulled her along to the already crowded hallway as the students all hustled to get into their classes.

* * *

><p>They made it just in time, about five minutes before their Maths teacher, a bald and sometimes cheerful person, Mr. Tsuyoshi, comes in. She took her seat between Hinata and Sakura Haruno, a talkative, pink-haired friend since middle school and plops down onto her seat. As the teacher checks their attendance, Sakura whispered to Ino, "Who's the hottie over there? Some students say they saw you walked with him to school."<p>

Quirking an eyebrow at her, she look around until her gaze landed on, you guessed it, Gaara himself as he sat by the window. She immediately frowned. _Great, he's in my first class. Is he going to be in all my classes too? _she thought sullenly.

"So? Are you gonna tell us or what? Considering the way you frown, I think you know him. Your boyfriend?" Sakura smirks and Ino rolled her eyes. She figured it'll be fine telling them. After all, it's not like she has a crush on him.

"_Baka_. Kakashi adopted him so he's staying with us. And that's all so don't go around mouthing off and thinking about something else." Ino said when she saw Sakura almost smirking. Hinata quieted them down when Mr. Tsuyoshi called their names. When he's done, the teacher's gaze landed on Gaara and not recognizing him as one of his students, he figured he's a new student. He went over and asked the boy to introduce himself to the class. While everyone quieted down with some low but excited murmurs that came from half the girls in class, with Ino and the other two girls paying attention beside her too, Gaara thought that this is such a troublesome thing to do as he hated the attention. Nevertheless, he got up and introduced himself, " My name's Gaara."

_Silence_.

Mr. Tsuyoshi waited a bit more but sensing that was all he's going to get out of him, welcomed and told him to seat down, which Gaara willingly obliged.

"Well then, I don't think we have much chapters to cover but to recap our previous lesson, I think we should have a math quiz today!" Mr. Tsuyoshi all but clasped his hands with glee.

The entire class groaned.

* * *

><p>After some classes, Ino was making her way upstairs to the rooftop for lunch when she bumped into Gaara who's making his way down the stairs. She didn't get to react as his reflex got to work immediately and he caught her in time before she fell on her back. He didn't even think at all as his reflex kicked in. Looking into each other's eyes as they held their gaze, Gaara looked at her and for the first time thought she looked pretty, then felt his face getting hot. He let her go immediately and she fell on her butt. Confused as to why he suddenly felt like that and by his sudden action, he muttered a quick <em>'sorry'<em> before fleeing, leaving poor, confused Ino on the floor. She touched her arm where he held her and wondered why he looked flustered. As she snaps out of it, she shook her head and tried to get up when someone lends a hand to her. Turning to thank the person, she froze halfway when she saw who it was.

" Sai…" _Kuso_.

Sai, with his black, long shoulder length hair and creepy looking smile as he gaze in a way that made her feel more uncomfortable than he already did. Apart from Gaara, he's the only weird guy she knew at school who always bugs her. Heck, in comparison to Gaara, he is the true definition of a weirdo and thinking about it more gave her the chills. A sophomore just like her, he's been known to have a long term infatuation with his creepy ways towards girls he find pretty and friendly and most people do their best to avoid him. The last girl he has his eyes set on had a restraining order towards him and transferred into another school. This year, she found out he has taken an interest in her and pestered her ever since, which annoys and terrifies her. Her strategy is to be cool but at the same time try not to get too close to him. She hoped he would lose interest in her soon although that doesn't seem likely to happen.

"Why were you on the floor? And who was the guy you were with?" he asked, smiling that creepy smile.

She wiped her clammy hands on her skirt. " O-oh. That's just my classmate." Deciding not to waste any more time, she said, " Thanks for helping me up. I've got to go somewhere now. Bye." She was about to make a hasty exit when he caught a grip on her wrist.

"Do you think we could go out-"

"I have to go now. Bye!" she tug on her wrist hard and made a dash to the rooftop.

The door to the rooftop flew open as she all but pushed it. Panting and sweating, she made her way to her group of friends that consists of Sakura, Hinata, Hinata's long-term-crush-although-he-doesn't-know-it-yet, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura's boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke were both eating the _onigiri_ they bought at the canteen whereas Hinata was eating her _bento _lunch. Sakura's drinking from a can.

"What's up with you? It's like you were chased - shit, don't tell me…" Naruto trailed off.

They didn't need to know the rest as Ino nods vigorously and plopped down beside Hinata.

"That bastard." Naruto hissed and shoved another _onigiri - _which happens to be Sasuke's last one - into his mouth and that resulted in Naruto's head getting hit by the latter. It didn't faze him as he smiled cheekily at Sasuke.

"What did he do this time?" Sakura and Sasuke asked at the same time. Hinata chuckled at their unison.

Ino took deep breaths before answering and she was careful to leave the part of her and Gaara out. "He asked me out. Well, almost did until I dashed off."

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" Sakura wonders out loud.

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson." Sasuke said. Sakura lean against his shoulder and glance towards Ino briefly before grinning. "Maybe we could ask that new guy to beat him up."

_I don't like where this is going_, Ino thought as she shot Sakura a look, which the latter returned by grinning.

While Hinata bit her lip to prevent from giggling at her two girl friend's reactions, that comment brought attention to Naruto and Sasuke.

"New guy? Eh, Ino. Who is he?" Naruto grins.

"Is he in our grade?" Sasuke smirked.

Ino glares at them both even though it didn't faze them at all. In fact, their grin and smirk grew wider.

"Argh, he's just a guy Kakashi adopted, okay? Now, leave it alone." She got up but not before taking the eggroll that Hinata offered her and lean against the wall.

"You guys are idiots. What should I do about Sai?" Ino asked and munched on the eggroll.

"Relax. And as long as he doesn't go overboard, we can't make any move yet."

The bell then rang and everyone but Ino groaned. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto shared three of her classes but the four of them have all the same classes together. Which leaves her out and usually after lunch break, Ino has a free study period which is unfortunate for them since they don't share the same class as her. As they bid their 'laters' and 'cheers ups', Ino was left alone on the rooftop. Free study period can wait and it's not like she'll be doing any studying in the class anyway. They mostly just chat. She figured she'll hang up here for a bit and clear her mind off a certain auburn haired guy.

* * *

><p>Gaara was pissed as he made his way to the rooftop. While he was buying lunch, some punk deliberately shoved his shoulder resulting in him spilling his box of strawberry milk on himself. And the guy had the audacity to smirk and not apologize for that. Figuring how he didn't want to make a fuss on the first day and for once, he wanted this whole thing to work, he let it slide but not before casting a deadly glare to the boy's direction. As the bell rang, he decided he didn't want to go to free study period and pushed the metal door open. He breathe in a new fresh of air and stood near the long wiry fence around the rooftop. He thought about today, from walking to school with Ino to bumping into her at the hallway stairs. Why is she becoming a frequent thought in his mind? Why couldn't he shake that nagging feeling that he thought she was actually cute, especially when she glares at him? <em>Man, I must have gone mad-<em>

The sound of a girl's scream shook him out of his stupor. With a raised eyebrow, he walked to where he heard the scream and came across a male trying to take advantage of a girl by attempting to kiss her – and as he moved closer to intervene, he caught a glimpse of her; Ino.

He paused in his steps. His eyes were wide open as he unravel the scene before him until she screamed again. His momentary shock faded as fury coursed through his veins and his instinct kicked in. He muttered viciously under his breath, "_Kisama!_" then hasten his moves and pulled the guy off of her. Furious at the asshole who tried to take advantage of her, Gaara grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall. With a growl, he hissed, "You fucking asshole! Don't you know that you're not supposed to take advantage of people? Especially girls." With that, he slammed the guy's head against the wall before throwing several punches to his gut and face repeatedly. His actions were merciless and he couldn't give a damn about it.

By the time he was done, the pervert was halfway unconscious as Gaara pushed the guy away from him and attend to Ino, who looked pale and stricken. As she sat on the concrete floor, leaning against the wall and clutching tightly at her chest with her flushed and teary-eyed face, Gaara thought she looked painfully vulnerable that it hurts seeing her like that, His anger began to resurface, mostly because of what the perverted asshole almost did to her and the thought that if he had lounged at the other corner of the rooftop, this would have been avoided.

Gathering her in his arms, he embraced her and whisper soothing words which did something to calm her nerves slowly. As the realization begin to sink in, she clutched at his shirt and sobbed into his chest. She didn't think about how good it feels to be hugged by him nor did she realized that this way the guy whom she tried to hate ever since he came to her home. All she felt was the feeling of being safe and relieved.

Gaara ignored the feeling of her in his arms and how warm he felt when he hold her, he was focused on calming her by gently rubbing her back. At the same time, he tried to calm his nerves by breathing evenly.

Setting his chin atop her head, he murmur, "Are you alright?" He felt her nod.

"Did he do anything to you?" He turn to take her face in his hands, look at her and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"He tried but no, he didn't." Ino thought back to what happened earlier. As she watched the clear blue sky and noted how calming she felt, she heard a door slam. Thinking it was the cause of the wind, she thought nothing of it until she heard someone chuckling behind her. Turning around, she was met with Sai. She recalled on him telling her that he knew she purposely avoided him and if he can't have a date with her, he'll have a kiss from her. She blocked his attempt at kissing her and even though Sai was strong, surprisingly she did put up a good fight although for a moment she wondered how long she could last until Gaara came to her aid.

With relief, came the embarrassment that she felt when she hated him or thought she did. It seemed childish and meaningless when the only reason she could muster was because he was ignoring her and Ino felt bad for the times she mistreated him.

She pulled his hand away from her face and look him in the eyes. She saw nothing but concern in them. "I wanted to apologize for treating you badly. I was just mad that you ignored me at first."

He listened and nodded. "Understandable. I wasn't making it easier for you either."

She managed a weak smile. "Yeah, you were a bit rude. I mean, come on, 'piss off'?_ Really_?" She then scoffed.

Gaara quirked an eyebrow even though he's smiling. "Well, you were extremely annoying."

They paused at each other before both breaking into fits of chuckles. In that moment, they both agreed silently on something.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly before. Let's start again." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she held her hand out. " Hi, I'm Ino. It's nice to meet you."

Looking at the extended hand, he clasped hers in his and grin at her.

"Gaara. The pleasure's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Translate :<strong>_  
><em>  
><em>Tanuki<em> - Japanese raccoon dog

_Onna - G_irl, woman

_Daijoubu desu ka_ - Are you okay?

_Baka - _Idiot, stupid

_Kuso - _Shit

_Onigiri_ - Rice ball

_Bento_ - Japanese style packed lunch

_Kisama - _Bastard, scum

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think about it? :)<strong>


End file.
